RIP 1974 2006
by sexyblondeangel88
Summary: La gran heroína de Resident Evil; Jill Valentine, ¿Está muerta?... Ideas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Dejen sus reviews!
1. Chapter 1

ESPERO LES GUSTE. ES COMO YO ME IMAGINO COMO VA LA HISTORIA CON TODOS ESOS NUEVOS TRAILERS QUE HAN SALIDO DE RESIDENT EVIL 5, LA TUMBA DE JILL, LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA DE CHRIS Y MAS, ARME LA HISTORIA TAMBIEN DE ACUERDO COMO YO QUERIA HACERLA HACE YA VARIOS MESES =D DEJEN REVIEWS! APORTEN IDEAS! ESPERO LES AGRADE!!!!

FELIZ AÑO!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala B-105 se encontraba una mujer semidesnuda acostada en la plancha central del cuarto de operaciones. La mujer de aproximadamente treinta años estaba fuertemente atada y sedada ya que era un individuo de alta peligrosidad.

- ¡Maldita sea Carl ve y busca al doctor! ¿Qué acaso no le inyectaste el sedante?

- Gritó un hombre que se encontraba revisando su ritmo cardiaco.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Justo la dosis que el doctor nos ordenó pero parece no funcionar. Iré por el Doctor - Respondió inmediatamente con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Nadie quería fallar en este proyecto, sabían todos que el doctor no toleraría el menor error.

La mujer estaba despertando poco a poco. Los hombres encargados de ella le habían suministrado altas dosis de un poderoso sedante para evitar cualquier peligro. Todo el trabajo había durado más de diez horas seguidas con ayuda de ellos y el doctor se habían encargado de que todo saliera perfectamente, todo iba bien hasta que los sedantes dejaron de funcionar.

Al cabo de unos escasos minutos los dos hombres entraron apresuradamente a la sala presenciando a la mujer completamente despierta, sus ojos estaban fijamente viendo hacia el techo de la sala, su parpadeo era mínimo, parecía no tener vida.

- ¿Qué carajo hicieron par de inútiles? - Preguntó el doctor. - ¡¿Acaso no siguieron mis órdenes?! - Continuó. Su tono de voz era muy grave y sonaba bastante molesto.

- Doct… - Carl respondió pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por el doctor.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí no quiero ver sus estúpidas caras ni un día más! ¡Váyanse antes de que pierda el maldito control! - Gritó el doctor. Su tono de voz había pasado de molesto a histérico.

Ellos no dudaron ni un segundo y se marcharon, Carl se quitó su cubre bocas y lo azotó al suelo. Ambos salieron de la sala sin decir una palabra.

El doctor observó como se marchaban, ellos sabían perfectamente que si no obedecían acabarían en la morgue.

Se dio media vuelta para volver a lo que iba; revisar a la número 23100054. Para él y su equipo era más fácil tener ordenados a los pacientes por números que por sus nombres. Se acercó a la mujer que seguía con la vista fijamente en el techo, despierta completamente pero parecía que no reaccionar.

El doctor tenía unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad aproximadamente. Su cabello era rubio casi albino y siempre lo llevaba relamido hacia atrás. Su piel blanca siempre estaba cubierta por camisas de manga larga, suéteres y su bata; jamás se le había visto más allá de sus largas manos. Muchos se preguntaban si tenía problemas en la piel.

De su portafolio gris metálico sacó un par de jeringas con una sustancia color azul bastante espesa. Se aproximó a la mujer y le inyectó ambas sustancias, ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

- Perfecto querida, el trabajo está completo. Todo tu proceso desde que iniciaste a tu llegada hasta ahorita ha sido grabado para futuros usos, esto ha sido un éxito - Dijo el doctor en voz alta.

La mujer seguía inmóvil.

El doctor se aproximó aun más.

- Yo te enseñaré lo correcto para que seas perfecta, querida. - Le murmuró al oído.

- Mañana mismo te trasladarán a tu cuarto especialmente diseñado para que yo y mi

Personal te estemos revisando cada uno de tus movimientos las veinticuatro horas al día y

Así tener control de tu progreso. Te asignaré personal para que te ayude en las tareas más

básicas ya que tú empezarás de cero querida. Esto será algo excelente - Dijo el doctor.

Se dio la vuelta ya casi para marcharse pero se detuvo frente la cámara de seguridad que estaba situada en la esquina superior izquierda de la sala; - Al final yo gané… - Dijo levemente esbozando una sonrisa.

El doctor se retiró de la sala con su portafolio en mano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la mujer estaba ya instalada en su cuarto, el cual constaba de un cama con la base de plástico al igual que el retrete, la regadera, el lava manos, la mesa y sus tres sillas. El cuarto tenía paredes de un plástico bastante resistente y casi imposible de romper a través el cual los médicos, el personal de seguridad y demás miembros del personal podían checarla todo el tiempo. Solamente el piso estaba construido de metal para funciones de seguridad.

La mujer estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama sin poder comprender su situación, sin poder comunicarse con nadie solo veía como extrañas personas ataviadas en sus batas largas y blancas se acercaban a verla mientras escribían los reportes de su 'progreso'.

Se sentía extraña, solamente estaba vestida con un top blanco y unos boxers del mismo color. Ni siquiera tenía zapatos, estaba semidesnuda.

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la pared más cercana. Colocó la palma de su mano izquierda contra la pared, los doctores apuntaban cada movimiento que ella hacía. Del otro lado uno de los encargados de ella se acercó a la celda y de igual manera colocó la palma de su mano en la pared tratando de ver la reacción de la mujer.

Al ver esto, ella histéricamente comenzó a golpear la pared con ambos puños casi al punto de sangrarse. Sus gritos sonaban en todo el piso. El pobre hombre cayó al suelo del susto.

- ¡Presiona el botón amarillo! - Gritó el hombre.

En cuestión de unos segundos se liberaron dentro de la celda unas fuertes descargas eléctricas suficientes para tumbar a un animal de varias toneladas. La mujer cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

- ¿¡Que diablos fue eso!? - Preguntó el Doctor al entrar apresuradamente a la sala de observaciones y al verla en el suelo retorciéndose sintió que habían desobedecido sus órdenes de nuevo.

- Doctor puedo explicarlo todo, la mujer se desquició cuando Stefan se acercó a la celda, tuvimos que detenerla…

- El único que aprieta ese botón soy yo ¿¡escucharon todo ustedes!?. Es de emergencia solamente. ¡Pudieron haberla matado!. La celda esta fabricada de un material irrompible… - Dijo el Doctor.

Todos estaban en silencio apenados por lo sucedido.

- Márchense - Ordenó.

El Doctor quedó completamente solo en la enorme sala de observaciones. Con mucha cautela se aproximó a mirar a través de la pared de la celda de la mujer. Ella seguía en el suelo casi inconciente.

- Es una manera algo drástica de castigarte pero solo así diferenciarás cuando te portas mal ya que no hay manera de comunicarnos contigo más que con señas y descargas eléctricas, por el momento… Yo se que aprenderás rápido. - Dijo el Doctor.

Al cabo de unos instantes entró a la sala entró una mujer bastante voluptuosa ataviada con un vestido largo y ajustado, con un escote tan pronunciado que el mismo doctor no podía evitar ver.

- ¿Cómo va mi inversión? - Preguntó la bella mujer.

- Castigada. Le han proporcionado una descarga, pero es lo mejor, así aprenderá a ser dócil conmigo - Respondió el Doctor.

- Perfecto, ¿Cuándo voy a comenzar con ella? - Le preguntó.

- Mañana mismo a primera hora, necesito apresurar mi proyecto, tu inversión valdrá la pena, confía en mí. - Continuó él.

- ¿Confiar en ti? - Dijo con un tono sarcástico. La mujer comenzó a reírse burlonamente.

- Ella confiaba en ti y ve como terminó, como tu conejillo de indias. A eso le llamas ¿confianza?. - Prosiguió la mujer.

- Cuestiones de dinero, nada de tu incumbencia. Si quieres puedes retirarte del proyecto, por mi no tengo problema. - Fríamente le contestó el Doctor y se dio la media vuelta.

Cansado de la insistencia de la mujer anteriormente había optado por retirarla del proyecto sin embargo ella logró 'convencerlo'.

- Mi querido Albert Wesker, estás muy estresado y se que necesitas de compañía en esto - Dijo ella muy provocativamente acercándose a él. Las manos de ella empezaron a recorrer su pecho lentamente.

- Basta Excella. No tengo tiempo para esto, eres bienvenida en el proyecto. Si gustas financiarme, estaré en mi oficina. - El Doctor detuvo bruscamente las manos de ella y se alejó. Por medio del micrófono le ordenó a su personal que regresaran a la sala de observaciones a continuar con su trabajo.

El Doctor antes de retirarse se acercó a la celda;

- Valentine descansa - Dijo el Doctor Albert Wesker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una semana después._

Wesker estaba sentado junto con su socia Excella Gionne en la sala de monitores, viendo a Jill Valentine.

- Magnífico ¿No? - Le preguntó a Excella.

- ¿Qué? - Respondió confusa.

- Ella. Lo tiene todo, poder, inteligencia, fuerza sobrenatural, su vida antes de llegar aquí se ha borrado para siempre, no tiene memoria ni recuerdos. Y claro, tiene una belleza inigualable. Su cuerpo es perfecto. Toda ella es perfecta. - Dijo Albert Wesker sin dejar de ver el monitor donde se veía la celda de Jill.

- Dios mío Wesker suenas como un estúpido enamorándose por primera vez - Excella se levantó de su silla inmediatamente.

- Lleva en su ADN el proyecto 'Némesis' y tiene el virus G perfeccionado corriendo por sus venas. No se transformó, se volvió como yo, pero mutada con el virus T. Una mezcla única y rara, pero igual de mortal. Es una belleza… - Continuó Wesker sin haberla escuchado.

- Me das náuseas. ¿Cómo puedes ver 'tanta belleza' si tan solo es nuestro proyecto para el gobierno, nos pagarán una jugosa suma de dinero, pero es puro negocio. No te enamores de tus creaciones, ¿Acaso veías 'belleza' en Talos o en Némesis? - Dijo sarcásticamente.

- No pregunté tu opinión. Voy ir a verla. Si gustas esperarme en mi oficina, tienes unos papeles que firmar - Sin mas palabras, Wesker se retiró del lugar para dirigirse hacia la sala de observaciones.

- Wesker… -

- ¿Si? - Respondió él.

- La cinta que grabaste durante todo el proceso de transformación ya está lista para enviarse… y ¿A quien va dirigido?… - Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- BSAA; Con una dedicatoria especial; a Christopher Redfield - Con una leve sonrisa se dio la media vuelta y se retiró

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUCH! PARECE QUE WESKER SE SALIO CON LA SUYA !

TAN MALO Y DESPIADADO COMO SIEMPRE, WESKER HARA SUFRIR A CHRIS! SU ENEMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA JUSTO DONDE MAS LE DUELE, CON LA POBRE DE JILL VALENTINE !!!!!

ESPEREMOS QUE TODO SALGA BIEN! TODO DEPENDE DE UDS.! SUS OPINIONES E IDEAS QUE APORTEN!!! DEJEN COMENTARIOS! GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!

ESTE FAN FICTION ESTA INSPIRADO EN LOS NUEVOS TRAILERS DE RESIDENT EVIL 5 Y EN UN PAR DE IDEAS QUE YA TENIA DESDE HACE MESES !!

FELIZ AÑO!!!


	2. Chapter 2

ESTE CAPÍTULO HARÁ QUE MI HISTORIA PASE DE CLASIFICACIÓN 'T' A 'M' !!! ESPERO LES GUSTE. ES BASTANTE TRISTE PERO ENTRETENIDO. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!! OPINIONES E IDEAS SON MAS BIENVENIDOS!! USTEDES DECIDEN SI CONTINUO O AQUÍ LE DEJO!

GRACIAS!!!

FELIZ 2009 !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de conferencias de la BSAA estaban reunidas doce personas con el motivo de la última misión en la que había sido enviado uno de sus mejores agentes. Lamentablemente habían perdido contacto con Jill Valentine desde hace varios días.

- Aun no establecemos contacto con Valentine, señor - Indicó una mujer que estaba tratando de rastrearla desde cuatro días.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que Valentine contactó con nosotros? - Preguntó el General.

- Hace cuatro días y siete horas nos contactó desde Marruecos. Todo parecía estar en control ya que su equipo se había establecido unos kilómetros atrás sin ningún problema. Ella y dos hombres más iban en camino hacia su objetivo. Confirmado. - Respondió la misma mujer.

Chris Redfield estaba sentado al final de la larga mesa escuchando atentamente. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el General.

- Empezaré una búsqueda por tierra con un grupo de personas. Iremos por ella. - Se dirigió hacia su superior

- Imposible. Usted tiene una misión en un par de semanas y no puede abortarla. Su deber es prepararse para…

- General, mi compañera está en peligro. Nos necesita, no la dejaré morir sola. - Interrumpió Chris.

- Es una orden. - Contestó el General.

Chris mantuvo su mirada fija en el General, por unos instantes se miraron sin decir una palabra más. Chris Redfield salió de la sala de conferencias azotando la puerta.

Redfield estaba en su oficina de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado los últimos días. Jill Valentine había sido enviada a una misión en Marruecos con un equipo completamente diferente al de costumbre. En todas las misiones anteriores Jill siempre estaba a lado del capitán Christopher Redfield sin importar las circunstancias, pero esta vez había sido distinto. La habían enviado sin consentimiento de Chris a una misión altamente peligrosa por órdenes del General ya que supuestamente Chris debía de ocuparse de otra misión al norte de África.

Chris estaba furioso. En su escritorio es encontraban varios galardones que había ganado durante los últimos años de su carrera dentro de la BSAA.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! - Gritó mientras los azotaba uno a uno contra la pared.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró un joven a su oficina un poco asustado al ver a Chris sentado en su oficina agarrándose la cara con ambas manos. Los galardones estaban en el piso completamente hechos trizas.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido Chris? - Preguntó el joven desde la puerta.

Al no ver respuesta alguna. El joven comprendió lo que había sucedido, sabía que él estaba furioso. Chris había tenido varias discusiones con el General por haber mandado a Jill sin él.

Se aproximó a su capitán para brindarle un poco de su apoyo.

- Chris, lamento mucho lo que sucedió pero tienes que entender que no ha sido tu culpa…

- ¡Tu no entiendes! - Gritó.

Chris se levantó de su asiento y lo confrontó cara a cara.

- Jamás debieron de haberla enviado. ¡Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste absolutamente nada! - Continuó.

- Mi trabajo estaba en riesgo… - Se excusó el joven.

- Jill está en riesgo por gente como tú y el maldito General. Para empeorar el asunto tengo que irme a África y aun así pudiera ir a buscarla, no sabría ni por donde comenzar. - Su tono de voz había disminuido. Chris estaba destrozado.

- Lo lamento mucho. - Dijo el joven. Se retiró cabizbajo de la oficina sin despedirse de su capitán.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el teléfono de Chris comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Claire? - Preguntó un poco confuso.

- ¡Si soy yo! ¡Te hablo para darte unas noticias! - Respondió Claire efusivamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Suenas tan emocionado como una ostra. ¿No ha habido noticias de Jill, cierto? - Claire sabía de la situación de Chris en su trabajo.

- Ni una. Iré a buscarla en un par de días - Él respondió.

- ¿Y que hay de tu misión de África? - Preguntó su hermana.

- Puede esperar. Jill me necesitaba cuando se quedó atrapada en Raccoon y no estuve ahí para auxiliarla. ¡Estuvo Oliveira a su lado todo el tiempo! - Respondió molesto.

- Antes de que te marches a buscarla, avísame por favor. Mi motivo de la llamada era para decirte que por medio de Terra-Save me enviarán a Harvardville por un tiempo. Allí me encontraré con una amiga para iniciar un proyecto - Dijo Claire.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? - Preguntó su hermano.

- En unos meses mas, pero quería decírtelo de una vez. Apenas me enteré hoy - Respondió.

- Felicidades Claire. Me da mucho gusto…

En ese instante entró a la oficina de Chris una mujer con una caja completamente sellada en sus manos.

- Claire tengo que colgar, te regreso la llamada en unos minutos.- Chris colgó la llamada para atender a la mujer.

- ¿Sabes? estaba ocupado…

- El paquete ya fue revisado en el laboratorio en caso de algún peligro. - Le contestó.

La mujer sin decir más palabras dejó el sobre en el escritorio de Chris y se marchó.

Chris se puso de pie y comenzó a abrir la caja, estaba tan bien sellada que tuvo que hacer uso de su navaja. Removió la cubierta de plástico y luego removió la tapa…

Chris comenzó a sacar el contenido de la caja. Un uniforme azul, una mochila del mismo color, una cartera… todo pertenecía a su compañera de años; Jill Valentine.

Los ojos de Chris comenzaron a ponerse rojos y sus manos temblaban sin control. Siguió sacando desesperadamente todo hasta que en el fondo de la caja encontró un CD. No tenía etiqueta alguna, simplemente venía envuelto en una funda de plástico transparente.

Retiró el CD de la caja y lo colocó en su computadora portátil. El equipo detectó inmediatamente que era un archivo de película y abrió el programa indicado para reproducir el contenido.

El video duraba una hora y quince;

_- Maldita sea has matado a mi equipo bastardo! - Gritaba Jill mientras un hombre vestido de negro le colocaba bien las ataduras de las manos._

_Jill estaba fuertemente atada. El hombre comenzó a hablar._

_- ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? - El hombre preguntó con sarcasmo _

_- ¡Eres una maldita basura Wesker! - Gritó Jill_

_Wesker se aproximó a ella y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que obligó a Jill doblarse de dolor. _

_- Mucho mejor. No me agrada que me falten al respeto, querida. - Wesker sonrió fríamente._

_- Tus amiguitos rogaron por sus vidas una y otra vez. Lo que no sabían es que no tengo sentimientos así que sus llantos no sirvieron de mucho. Acabe por darles un buen balazo en la sien. Fue lo mejor. - Continuó Albert Wesker._

_- Imbécil… Yo no pienso rogarte… por nada. Si quieres matarme ¡hazlo!. No te tengo miedo, infeliz. - Con mucho trabajo le contestó._

_- Si lo haré Jill, no tengo prisa pero antes te tengo un par de preguntas… Puedes salvarte querida, si me dices donde encontrar a tu 'amado' Christopher Redfield. Por que lo amas ¿no es así?- Preguntó Wesker._

_Jill comenzó a reírse._

_- ¿Celoso? - Preguntó ella con un tono de sarcasmo en su débil voz._

_- Negativo. Yo te haré sufrir y eso seguro no le agradará a mi buen amigo Redfield. Ahora bien, basta de cortesías…_

_- ¿Dónde diablos está Chris?- Gritó Wesker bastante molesto._

_- …_

_- Te lo preguntaré una última vez. ¡Dime donde se esconde! - Ordenó._

_Al no ver respuesta de Jill, Wesker sacó un látigo y comenzó a azotarla una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a brotar sangre de su cuerpo. Wesker comenzó a reírse a carcajadas._

_- ¡¿Lo disfrutas tanto como yo Chris?! - Gritó_

_Wesker paró de golpearla al verla casi inconciente. _

_- Antes de acabar con tu miserable vida querida, una última pregunta…_

_- ¿Lo amas? - Wesker se colocó detrás de ella. La agarró del cabello y alzó su cabeza. Él se aproximo aún más y le susurró al oído; 'Di tus últimas palabras, mi querida. Dile la verdad'. _

_Jill estaba casi moribunda, ya no podía aguantar más, sabía que este era el fin. No estaba Carlos para ayudarla esta vez y Chris estaba muy lejos…_

_- ¡¡Antes de que te mate!! ¿¡Lo amas!? - Gritó Wesker para que no hubiera duda alguna en el video de sus palabras._

_Wesker estaba justo detrás de ella. El jaló de nuevo el cabello de Jill obligándola a mirar hacia la cámara._

_- ¡Dilo! - Le ordenó._

_- Si lo amo… - Jill respondió con mucha debilidad. Estaba derrotada._

_- Perfecto. ¡Ahora jugaré a ser Dios! - Wesker finalizó sacando una daga de su cinturón clavándosela a Jill en su espalda baja mientras la abrazaba. _

_La sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca. Los ojos de Jill se abrieron de par en par por unos instantes, pero al cabo de unos segundos se fueron cerrando lentamente. Wesker le quitó las ataduras de sus manos. _

_Jill Valentine estaba muerta._

_Su cuerpo yacía en el piso. La sangre estaba alrededor de ella junto con la daga que le había enterrado Albert Wesker._

_Él se agachó para recoger su daga y la limpio con un pañuelo que sacó de su pantalón. El hombre se acercó hacia la cámara - ¡Puedo jugar a ser Dios; yo decido quien vive y quien muere! - Wesker lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Chris lo había visto todo. El video continuaba con Wesker dándole una explicación sarcástica a lo sucedido pero Chris no podía seguir aguantando eso. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha.

Las cosas de Jill estaban sobre el escritorio de Chris.

Los ojos de él estaban complemente rojos. Sentía una furia inmensa, ni si quiera podía asimilar lo que había pasado, solamente deseaba poder despertar de esta pesadilla…

- No… - Comenzó a decir en voz alta.

- No … - Repitió nuevamente

- No, ella no. ¡¡¡¡¡A ella no!!!! - Gritó con toda su fuerza que le restaba. Estaba destrozado.

Chris se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Sentía que todo esto había sido culpa suya. Al cabo de unos segundos se sentó en el suelo recargándose en su escritorio. De su bolsillo sacó su cartera la cual contenía una foto de ella.

Chris pasó su dedo índice lentamente sobre la foto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle. No le importaba que le vieran en ese estado. Ya nada tenía sentido para él.

Después de media hora, se levantó del suelo, guardó la foto en su cartera y empezó a guardar con mucho dolor las cosas de su compañera en la caja de donde provenían. Por el momento no le interesaba saber ni de donde venía la caja, sólo quería estar solo. El daño ya estaba hecho…

Cogió su chamarra, la caja, y unas llaves y se marchó de la oficina.

Todos los que estaban en el piso donde estaba la oficina de Chris no sabían lo que había sucedido. Pero a juzgar por la cara que tenía él, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras conducía su camioneta, Chris venía recordando los momentos que había pasado con Jill. Aquel día que llegó a la comisaría de Raccoon jamás habría imaginado que esa mujer se convertiría en su mejor amiga. Llevaban años de amistad y Chris la estimaba más que a una simple amiga…

Su celular comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla apareció el número telefónico de Claire.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó Chris.

- ¿Minutos? ¿A eso le llamas minutos Christopher? - Respondió Claire.

- Jill murió… - Dijo Chris con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!! - Preguntó histéricamente.

- No tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar, quiero estar solo, te llamo luego. - Chris colgó el teléfono y continuó manejando.

Mientras conducía, veía una y otra vez la caja que contenía las cosas de Jill que había colocado en el asiento del copiloto. Sus ojos aún seguían rojos. No podía soportar el dolor que sentía.

Christopher Redfield se dirigía hacia el departamento de Jill. Ella le había dado un juego de llaves extras un par de años antes.

Después de varios minutos Chris llegó a su destino, bajó la caja y entro al departamento.

Al abrir la puerta sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Dejó la caja en la sala y se dirigió al cuarto de Jill Valentine. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama matrimonial. El cuarto estaba decorado con varios cuadros de diferentes estilos, las fotos en el tocador y en ambos burós eran de su papá y de ella con Chris.

La cama con base de madera, tenía una colcha azul claro. Las almohadas con fundas blancas aún tenían el aroma suave y cálido de ella. Probablemente hace unas semanas ella había dormido ahí. Todo estaba en orden.

Chris se levantó de la cama y vio una foto de él mismo con Jill abrazados en la Navidad. Recordaba ese día a la perfección.

Cogió un suéter blanco que Jill había dejado sobre el sillón del cuarto, lo abrazó con fuerza y se acostó en la cama de nuevo.

Al cabo de un par de horas, el celular de Chris sonó nuevamente. Bruscamente despertó del profundo sueño en el que había caído. El creyó que Claire estaría insistiendo de nuevo, pero al ver el identificador vio que era Leon Kennedy.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó con desgano.

- ¡Chris! Que bueno que contestas, Claire me dijo que le colgaste. Me lo ha contado… - Respondió Leon.

- No tengo ganas de hablarlo, Leon. - Respondió

- ¿Pero como ha pasado? ¿Cómo te enteraste? - Insistió.

- No lo diré por teléfono. - Contestó inmediatamente.

- ¿Pero donde estas? - Preguntó Leon.

- En el departamento de Jill… Mira no tengo ganas de hablarlo ahorita, por favor. Es más, háblale a Barry y a Carlos que respeten mis deseos de no recibir llamadas por lo menos en los próximos días. Te lo agradeceré. - Finalizó Chris con la voz entrecortada.

- Te comprendo hermano. En verdad lo lamento muchísimo. Pero yo les daré la noticia. Te llamamos en un par de días…

- Gracias Leon. - Dijo Chris y cortó la llamada.

Chris sabía que la noticia se correría como pólvora. Estaba casi seguro que la agencia se enteraría de la noticia por medio de su hermana Claire. Chris no estaba dispuesto a contestar más llamadas ni presentarse al trabajo por varias semanas, quizá podría presentar su renuncia. Wesker había ganado la guerra. Le había arrebatado absolutamente todo; su vida en Raccoon, su trabajo, su privacidad, sus amigos y ahora a Jill.

La agencia buscaría por Chris. Sabían de la existencia de Claire y hasta de su teléfono. Le hablarían para preguntar por él y era casi un hecho que les explicaría a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado.

Tendido sobre la cama comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, aun no podía comprender.

- _Sufriste por mi culpa, me protegiste y yo jamás lo supe hacer_… - Pensó para sí mismo.

Chris sacó de nuevo la foto de Jill que tenía en su cartera. Con su dedo comenzó a recorrerla lentamente.

- Yo también te amo… - Dijo en voz alta.

Al cabo de unos minutos Chris se había quedado completamente dormido sobre la cama de Jill con la foto de ella en su mano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SE LO QUE PIENSAN!!! SIII ES UNA TRAGEDIA!!! PERO JILL NO ESTA DEL TODO MUERTA! RECUERDEN QUE WESKER TIENE PLANES PARA ELLA… CHRIS NO VIO TODO EL VIDEO COMPLETO! SOLAMENTE UNA PARTE!.

CLAIRE Y LEON SALDRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO!!! AYUDANDO AL POBRE DE CHRIS! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! IDEAS Y COMENTARIOS SON MAS QUE BIENVENIDOS!!! USTEDES DECIDEN SI CONTINUO O NO!

FELIZ 2009 !!!


End file.
